Sam and Cas Read Castiel's Fanfiction
by HappyBlushCalayapie
Summary: Cas has a fanfiction account. His stories are of him and Dean paired together. He and Sam read one of them together. Destiel onsehot. Read this after "Sam and Cas are Closet Bronies". If the rating needs to be higher, let me know.


Title: Sam and Cas Read Castiel's Fanfiction

TV Show: Supernatural

Pairing: Destiel

(I wrote this BEFORE the 'Sam and Cas are Closet Bronies'. Read that one first, and it'll help explain this one slightly better. After you read the first one, then this one, read 'A Few Misunderstandings'. Thank you!)

"_And then, it started_." Sam read aloud to Castiel from the fanfic. The angel leaned forward, overly curious by now. The hunter had been reading to him for a while. It was finally the climax of the story: the part where the two finally clash. "_The hunter removed the angel's clothes, piece by piece, tempted to tear them to shreds, for he had waited so long… too long for this. The angel whimpered_—Cas, you don't seem the whimpering _type_." Sam stopped reading to say that to Castiel.

"These stories depict me in that manner. Apparently, it heightens the arousal of the readers." Cas replied, not taking his eyes off the screen. "It sort of heightens mine, as well."

"You're not a bad writer. When'd you get a computer?"

"Recently. Continue."

"_The angel whimpered, calling out the hunter's name._

_'Dean,' he gasped as Dean kissed down his neck to his stomach, leaving wet marks. He blew on them. Castiel gasped again, biting his lip to keep from getting too loud. Dean's brother, Sam, was just in the other room._—I like it, so far. It's more original. Most of the time, they send me off to the bar to pick up girls, and then you two do it. It's usually PWP." Normally, Cas wouldn't have gotten what PWP was, but he had learned many terms through the internet due to his constant obsession with the pairing Destiel.

"It's more exciting this way."

"Yes. Yes it is. Ahem," he cleared his throat. "_'Dean… if Sam see's us… What will you do?' Cas said._—Taken to that nickname pretty well, huh?" Sam sounded amused.

"It has a certain ring to it. I like the way Dean says it."

"_'Swear him to secrecy. More like, he's not gonna find out like this. He'd be a whiny bitch about it, I'm sure.' Dean picked the angel up so that his legs would be wrapped around the hunter's waist, and they started dry-humping each other._—Kinda surprised you know what that means."

"The internet has taught me more than my fair share of things."

"_They kissed, hoping that doing so would make their moans and groans quieter, but they ended up louder than before, grinding against each other harder. 'Dean…' Cas broke the kiss. 'I-I won't be able to… I can't!' he gasped and made a face as though he had reached sweet bliss, but instead, his beautiful black wings shot out from his back, surprising the hunter. 'Holy crap, Cas! Those are yours?' Castiel blushed deeply. 'In the heat of arousal, an angels wings appear. They're the most sensitive part of us… and I've only ever wanted you to touch them.' He took Dean's hand and pushed it into his feathers. He held back a pleasurable sound. 'Touch me.'_—Oh my God, Cas, I can't believe you decided to make this a wing!kink story!" Sam smiled widely.

"I never would have thought that others would write that. I haven't come across it, yet."

"Really? The Supernatural fandom is _full_ of wing!kink!"

"I've never heard of it referred to as that. It's true that our wings are immensely sensitive. Mine have never been touched intimately by anyone before. It's like losing your virginity."

"Whoa…"

"And in Heaven, it's referred to as 'wing play'."

"Wow… sounds more erotic that way. I love it.—_Dean's hands moved through the wings in a way that made Castiel tense up, feeling waves of ecstasy surge through him. The angel started to remove the hunter's pants, when from out of the darkness came a familiar voice—_"

"Sammy? You in here?" it was the voice of Dean. Castiel was cool as a cucumber while Sam freaked out, exiting from and shutting down his computer just to be safe.

"Yeah!" Sam's voice cracked as though he were going through puberty again. He cleared his throat and said, "Yeah, Dean, we're in here."

"_We_?" Dean walked into the room and saw Castiel.

"Hello, Dean."

"Hey, Cas. What's with you spending time with Sam?"

"I had no reason for it. I was just dropping by. If you want me to leave, I don't mind."

Sam watched the interaction between the two. He could tell that the angel wanted Dean to tell him to stay.

"Actually, now's not a very good time." Dean replied. Sam could see a small, barely noticeable change in Castiel's demeanor.

"I best be going, then." He disappeared.

"He's not gonna tell him, then…" Sam muttered, more to himself than anyone else.

"Huh? Speak up, I can't hear you." Dean said.

"Nah, it was nothing." Sam said. He then thought, 'Cas'll tell him, eventually.'

**END**


End file.
